Dropping the Facade
by HiddenViolet
Summary: When Harry spends the summer with no letters from his friends he decides it's time to start acting more like himself and less like the Gryffindor Golden boy everyone needs hims to be. Can Snape be the one to finally release him from his hell?
1. A new pet

Harry gazed out the window his soft green eyes searching for anyone familiar. He heard the thump of the stairs and prayed his uncle would leave him alone for the night. He did not. The door slammed open and Vernon stumbled in. A soft whimper left his lips at what was about to come.

Vernon bodily threw Harry across the room to the bare wall and ordered him to take off his shirt."You little Freak. It was your fault I did not get that job. I'll show you what happens when you use that magic around us. You are going to regret even being born." Vernon pulled off his belt.

Harry laid on the bed whimpering softly in pain. He knew better than to make too much noise. He gently pulled himself up and glanced over his shoulder wincing at the welts on his back. He sat up and pulled out some salve that he had brewed last year for the whippings. The cool feeling of relief proved he wasn't as bad at potions as everybody thought. He only chose for them to think that. He was so Slytherin that he hid himself in Gryffindor. He lied about a lot of things.

He, in truth though, was tired of the facade. He just wanted to be him. He didn't want to act bold and brash rushing into danger right and left. What he really wanted to do was think every possibility through before even making a plan of action. He hated being loud and despised other people being loud. Harry, most days simply wanted to curl up on a chair with a blanket and a book. But the thing that got him most as acting as though he hated Professor Snape. In fact he admired and adored him. He basically thought of the man as his own personal hero.

Snape had saved his life several times, spied for the order and yet always kept that cool exterior. Incredible. Back to the problem at hand. His back had stopped bleeding and because school started in a four weeks this probably wasn't the last beating he would receive. He glanced over at his birthday gifts which he still hadn't opened. He had felt a little put out when he received four gifts and one letter. The letter of course being from, what he felt like at the moment, was his one true friend. His other friends didn't write at all.

He opened the letter from Draco. Yup, Draco was his friend and at the moment, his best friend. After his parents had become spies the two had gotten to know each other and found they actually had quite a few things in common.

_Dear Harry, how is your summer. Even though I have probably said it in every letter I can't wait for the school year to begin. I miss our late night chats. I hope you are well and your relatives are treating you alright. I wish desperately for your company again. Have you thought up any ways for me to ask Ginny out yet? I have had some fantasies about her. Seriously how could you not like her? Those beautiful brown eyes, her curvy gorgeous body and that fiery temper. She is perfect. Sorry I don't mean to bore you with my lusting. Please tell me who you like! It's killing me. No really! (imagine me falling over dead) I have come back from the dead to demand you tell me who it is that you wish to ask out but are too much of a wuss (yeah yeah pot calling kettle black I know)._

_That's it when we get to school I am tying you up until you tell me. I don't care if you can't go to classes I will keep you there. So just do yourself a favor and tell me. I hope you enjoy your present._

_Your friend (he he I'm your friend) Draco_

_P.S. Your present is a Black Adder (or viper) native to the UK so she can go out and do stuff even during the winter. Father helped pick it out. It's magical._

Harry chuckled at his friends dramatics and ADD attitude towards writing. He pulled over the box. He opened it and peeked in. There sat a black adder sound asleep. The viper opened it's slitted eyes and looked him up and down.

**Hello beautiful I'm Harry what's your name?**

**Ah, a speaker. A hatchling at that. My name is Carey. (ka ree) Where is your protector little one? **Harry pouted at the 'little one' part. He hated the fact that he had topped out at 5'1.

**My protector is no longer alive. I am by myself.**

**No protector! Don't humans usually assign a new one. You need a protector little one.**

**Yes they do but the people assigned don't take care of me, and I'm not little.**

**I will find you a suitable protector, and yes you are little, you are tiny. The other human told me you were the same number of years and yet he is much larger than you.** Harry just sighed. Draco was 6'4 and yes, compared he was a bit on the short side. He snorted at that thought. Who was he kidding? Ron was 6'6, Hermione was 5'8, and even Ginny who was a year younger than him was 5'5 all taller and weighed more than him. Apparently his new familiar was a bit of a mother hen.

Hedwig squawked from her cage. Harry smiled softly, "Don't worry I'm not replacing you." He walked over and fed her a treat. Satisfied that her owner was not going to forget about her she took the treat and gently nipped his fingers in understanding.

He climbed into bed and winced as he did so the pain bringing him back to the fact that he had just been beaten. His present (and basically now adopted mother) had helped take his mind off it but he was still in a lot of pain. Carey curled up next to him looking worried but somehow knew better than to ask. She had probably just seen the confrontation with his uncle.

/sweet little harry\\\

Harry carefully packed everything into his one trunk. He had cast a feather light charm on his trunk before school ended so it would be easier to carry. Gently picking up Carey he settled her onto his shoulders. Quietly opening the door he slipped out and crept down the stairs. Holding Hedwig in her cage under one arm and his trunk under the other he eased open the front door and headed out.

Moving up the street quickly he entered the deserted park. Raising his wand he hesitated for a moment thinking back to the last time he had been on the Knight Bus. Third year when he had met Sirius. He realized with worrying about his uncle's beatings he hadn't had time to properly grieve for his godfather. He would at Hogwarts he decided. He shot off sparks bringing the Knight bus to him.


	2. Making His Way

Sorry people. No this isn't a new chapter it's only the two. Danneyland mentioned that I had a mistake so I went back and fixed it. For anyone wondering I will update about once a week. Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited my story. And extra thanks to those who reviewed. Feel free to tell me if something is wrong or bothers you. This is a Severitus with fatherly feelings from Sev to Harry. This is also a Hermione/Ron bashing fic.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Knight bus arrived with a bang. The door opened to a familiar face. "Is that...It is 'Arry Potter. Com' on board." The trip passed fairly uneventfully. As they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stepped off and pulled his trunk after him. He entered the dingy pub and approached the counter where Tom was wiping down the counter. Tom looked up and smiled as he recognized who it was.

"I would like a room please," Harry said softly.

"Would you like it till school starts?" At Harry's nod he pulled a key out of a drawer.

"42 galleons." Harry counted out the money. "The room includes two meals a day. Here you are Mr. Potter." Harry took the key. "Room 23. It's on the right you can't miss it. It overlooks the alley." He nodded again and headed up the staircase. He glanced to the right and sure enough room 23. Harry unlocked the door and entered. It was a modest room but he liked it. It was much larger than he was used to. A twin be was planted underneath the window. The slanted roof ending about a meter above his head board.

On the other side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on it. On the wall with the door there was a dresser with four large drawers and two smaller ones. He had three weeks until school started. That gave him enough time to get new clothes finish his homework and read _Advanced_ _Potion: A comprehensive guide to getting your mastery. _He had decided to become a potions master and he was glad that even though he had to kill Voldemort he had still passed potions with an O.

He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand it read 9:02 pm. He set his things down, pulled out Hedwig's perch than let her out. She settled on it gazing out the window where you could see a few stragglers heading home from the alley. He changed into his old PJ's and settled into bed. Carey slipped in and snuggled up to him.

**Little one go to sleep. You must be tired after you escaped those monsters. Should have bitten them for hurting my sweet little Harry.** She trailed off into mutters about those monsters which she had dubbed his relatives the first time she had seen them. He followed her advice closing his eyes hoping to catch a few hours sleep before he screamed himself awake. With that thought he cast some silencing charms wandlessly. That was something he found himself able to do after he had destroyed Voldemort and closed his eyes.

/sweet little harry\\\

The next day Harry awoke and opened his door to see breakfast on a tray in the hall. He picked it up and went back into his rooms. Settling himself at the chair by the desk he had missed yesterday he quickly ate the food. It was oatmeal with fruit and milk to add in. Quickly dressing he snagged his wand and headed out.

Locking the door behind him and leaving Carey and Hedwig. He headed out to the alley. As he stepped out into the sunshine he gave a small smile. He walked up the Alley to Flourish and Blotts. As Harry stepped into the store he was assaulted by the smell of books. After getting his school books he walked up the aisle to where they kept the specialty books. On the bottom shelf behind the other books was a book titled _Parsel Magic _it looked to be very old and rare. Harry wondered how it had ended up there. He glanced around then cast a glamor over it making it look just another defense book. After all no one would question the fact that Harry Potter had a defense book.

He purchased his books and headed back to the leaky cauldron to do his homework. Three hours later with his Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, and COMC homework finished he only had Potions left seeing as he had dropped Divination. He stood from the desk and stretched his sore muscles. He tugged off his too big shirt and looked in the bathroom mirror at his back. The welts had scabbed over and they didn't look infected so he left them alone.

He picked up the Parsel book and opened it to the first chapter. When he awoke the next day Harry realized that he had fallen asleep with the book on his chest. Frowning thoughtfully he ran through what he had learned. Parsel could be used in tons of potions and would do well for him this year.

The next few weeks passed by in that fashion. With him studying his books and extra potion's texts by the time it was time for school he felt that he was ready to pursue his mastery.

/sweet little harry\\\

Harry packed his things and checked over his homework one last time. He decided that since his friends ignored him he would drop the mask and start being himself. Carey settled herself inside her compartment in his trunk. He opened Hedwig's cage and she flew in.

Harry stepped out on the platform and glanced around. He kept his head down and moved quickly to an empty compartment. As harry waited for the train to leave the door slid open to reveal Draco. Giving Draco a small smile he gestured for him to sit down. Draco immediately started up his incessant chatter. Draco mentioned being offered prefect position but had turned it down. He was actually quite talkative these days. As the train pulled the door slid open to reveal Ginny. Also giving her a smile.

Ginny was one of the only people who had a legitimate excuse for not writing. She had been in Egypt studying for her runes mastery. Draco blushed and did something incredibly Griffindorish.

"Will you go out with me," he blurted. Ginny grinned at him.

"Thank God. I thought that you were never going to ask me out. Of course. We should go to the first Hogsmead weekend together." She started chattering all about plans for their date. Draco looked relieved and happy to finally have asked her out. The train ride passed in that fashion with them talking about everything and nothing. As the train pulled into the station the compartment doors once again burst open.


	3. Plots and Other Filler things

Okay guys so sorry it took so long. My life is crazy. It will be awhile before the next update because I am going to State String Clinic. I would like to establish somethings. This is a Severus Harry mentor fic. Not slash. Harry will be paired but I am not telling with who. Mostly because I don't actually know. Send in your suggestions for who he should be paired with. No I am not apposed to slash but if you are just say and there won't be slash. Also yes this is sixth year, Sirius is dead, and Voldemort has been defeated. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers or favoriters.

Disclaimer-for all chapters- No this isn't mine if it was canon would have been a drarry saga.

* * *

Chapter Three

Harry jumped as the door slammed open. Flinching slightly he gazed up into the irate eyes of his former best friend. He resisted the urge to whimper. Ron had the same look in his eyes that his uncle always had just before he got a really bad beating.

"What the hell are you doing in here with him?" Ron questioned with a gesture to where Draco was sitting. Harry bit his lip and looked uncertainly at Ginny and Draco. Before he had a chance to say anything Ginny exploded.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Draco is just as good as the rest of us. If I didn't know I was going to get into trouble for it I would clock you you insolent prat. You leave Harry alone. Just cause he doesn't want to be around people who ignore him doesn't mean that you can yell at him."

Ron stormed out of the compartment ears aflame with embarrassment that his little sister had such an effect on him and the fact that she had called him out on not returning Harry's letters. He stormed back to his own compartment. Ginny turned to Harry and smiled sweetly at him. Sitting down next to him she gave him a soft hug to comfort him. The three of them exited the train with Draco and Ginny holding Harry close.

They chose a carriage and Harry looked up at it. Ginny gave him a soft look and climbed up. Then Draco gently scooped him up and frowned noticing how little he weighed then placed him up in the carriage where Ginny was to steady him. Harry turned and glared at his friend. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We both know that there is no way on earth you could have gotten up there by yourself and this was the easiest way. Besides you are adorable and deserve a little pampering." Harry blushed at the adorable part and settled down next to Ginny. He wondered how Carey was doing. He hoped she was alright. He had tried to give her a lot of padding but you just never knew.

Draco climbed in, sat across from Ginny, and the Thestrals started the journey to the castle. As they rode in the sixth year carriages he was glad that Ginny had joined them even though she wasn't really a sixth year. The teachers didn't really care having only assigned them to each grade so that the short second and third years weren't having trouble getting up in them.

Of course it hadn't helped him any seeing as how Draco had to lift him into it. He usually sat in the younger year carriages so that he would have an easier time but had decided that that would be where Ron and Hermione expected him to be.

Severus Snape POV

I was walking up the train having, in a rare fit of insanity, offered to be one of the teachers who supervised the train ride. I glanced up to see the youngest male Weasley looking determined. I cast a quick disillusionment charm on myself and followed him hoping to be able to start the year with Gryffindor in negative points. It was always a plus.

The Gryffindor slammed open a compartment as I peaked in. I caught Potter's flinch and frowned. I had always suspected he had a less than desirable home life but never had proof. I always noticed how thin he was and how often he would flinch or cringe at loud noises. Without proof and the fact that Potter had to have blood wards to protect him the boy was left to the mercy of his relatives.

I didn't know who he had been placed with but hoped to God for the child's sake that it wasn't Petunia. Listening as the youngest Weasley told off her brother I barely had time to leap out of the way as the idiot stomped out. What was that part about ignoring? Were Potter's friends ignoring him? I peaked back in to see Ginny go over to him and give him a hug. Draco joined her in comforting the boy. My godson seemed quite taken with the redhead.

Heading back to my own seating area I pondered on what I had learned. I thought about his mother...who was 5'7 huh. Then I though about his immature idiot of a father who had been 6'2. Uh oh. Potter was only 5'1. Most wizards reached their full height at sixteen so he probably wasn't going to get any taller. That wasn't possible without severe malnutrition for the majority of someone's life. And that didn't mean the occasional missed meal he had to have gone days without food regularly throughout his entire life.

All of his family going back generations was fairly tall if not at least average. There was no other way than the poor boy having been neglected. And since most people didn't just neglect, they abused, he was willing to bet the child had a hard go of it.

Dumbledore was going to have some serious explaining to do. The child looked like he was ten or eleven not the sixteen year old defeater of Voldemort. And not even a healthy ten year old one that got a meal a day of basically nothing.

At the end of the train ride I noticed Draco and the youngest Weasley standing on either side of Potter looking protective. He was tiny compared to the girl (Ginny I really have to start calling her by her first name if she was going to be dating Draco) let alone Draco. I bet all the girls are going to mother him. He was just too sweet and innocent. Ginny held Potter's hand probably to give comfort and Draco stood close by in case anybody decided to mess with him.

I knew that Harry and Draco had become friends when his parents were spying for the Order but I didn't know that they had become so close. Good Lord when had Potter become Harry? They approached the sixth year carriages and picked one. Ginny climbed up and then Draco lifted Harry up. I found this amusing since Harry looked pretty put out. Then again these carriages were designed for a sixteen year old most of which were at least 5'5. In fact all of them were except for one. Harry turned and glared until Draco said something that made him blush.

Draco climbed up and they were gone.

General POV

Harry began to feel sick during the sorting feast. Ron and Hermione weren't there. Ginny noticed he was looking a little pale and told him he should go to the infirmary but he brushed it off saying he was fine. He entered the dormitory and quickly changed then climbed up into bed drawing his curtains closed he willed himself to sleep knowing he had Potions with the Slytherins tomorrow.

In another part of the castle Ron and Hermione were hidden in an alcove. "Who does he think he is hanging out with that ferret and coercing my sister into it too? He should be kissing our feet to be friends with us. We need to put him into his place." "I agree. I'll think of something. We need a plan that keeps the money flowing and the recommendations. I need him to get me into the Ministry and you into Quidditch. I believe he needs a lesson in respecting his betters."

/sweet little harry\\\

Harry awoke feeling awful not wanting to go to the infirmary he ignored the feeling and slowly got dressed. He noticed the other boys in the dorm glaring at him and sighed. He had hoped that maybe Neville would stand by him but he hadn't. Ron must have gotten to them he thought to himself. Now he was an intruder.

Maybe Dumbledore would let him get his own rooms. That would solve a lot of problems. He dressed quickly and left heading down to breakfast. On the way there he ran into Luna.

"Don't worry Harry I will stand by you. You need your true friends right now." He smiled not only because she was there for him but also the only fifth year shorter than him. It made him feel better.

"Thanks Luna. You have no idea how much that means to me." She gave him a serene smile and entered the Great Hall. He quickly went over to where Ginny sat shrinking from the glares he was getting. She glanced around and scowled when when noticed what they were glaring at. Most went back to their food at her furious look. He sat down and Ginny tucked him into her side protectively. She kissed him on the head and resumed eating.

He burrowed into his protector's side cuddling with the temperamental redhead. His stomach still not used to having food so he gave himself a little food but not much. He glanced and absently noticed the Headmaster and Snape missing from the table.

/sweet little harry\\\

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" "Severus my dear boy please calm down." "Calm Down!? Calm Down!? You want me to calm down after you tell me you knew he was being abused in that horrible household?" Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I never knew but I suspected. I didn't think it was that bad. There was also the fact that he needed the wards and no one else was suitable to take him." Snape just glared at the old man. "I will take him if no one else will. He is not going back understand?" Dumbledore nodded reluctantly.

Snape swept out his robes billowing. He went to his first class thinking about the sweet young man he had gotten to know during his lessons. It just happened to be sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Good after the class he could talk to Harry and inform him of his intentions to take custody. He arrived at his classroom to see the class lined up outside. He gave Harry a soft look knowing he probably was having a hard go of it. What with the sixth Weasley and the know-it-all beaver being so mean to him.

Well that would change soon, he promised himself.

Harry PoV

Severus gave me a gentle look which meant that he hadn't gone back to his irrational feelings and he still liked me. He also probably knew about the weasel and the beaver. I entered and saw that there was only one spot left. Next to Draco. I smiled and settled down. He glanced at me and smiled. I started to not feel well again. Sick and faint I decided to go to the nurse before I made a mistake and blew up the potion.

I stood up and felt a wave of dizziness. I just had time to see Severus rushing to catch me as I blacked out.


	4. Rewritten 4

Chapter Four

Harry awoke in the infirmary laying on something warm and black. "Hmm this pillow feels really amazing they must have gotten new ones." He realized that it wasn't a pillow he was laying on but Severus. The man had pulled him against his chest. Harry wriggled a bit but the man only pulled him tighter, even in his sleep trying to protect the boy from harm. Knowing that he probably wasn't moving he settled down and closed his eyes slowly drifting off.

Severus awoke an hour later and noticing the small boy still asleep he stayed still. Madame Pomfrey bustled in and came over. "Since you refused to tell me yesterday why he fainted I think now would be prudent." "No we wait for Mr. Potter to wake up"

"Actually I am awake," he said as he opened his killing curse green eyes and looked up at Severus. Severus sat up and pulled Harry onto his lap without relinquishing his tight hold. Harry sighed and snuggled closer to his human pillow. Pomfrey harrumphed, "He not once let go of you. You slept for 10 hours straight Mr. Potter. Now we must talk about why you fainted."

"Is it bad?" She nodded. "I'm afraid so. You have severe asthma. It is where your blood cells are sickled or folded over so they don't move as easily through your veins. You will have to have an inhaler on you at all times. You will also have to take a number of potions to help with your allergies. It doesn't happen all the time but your asthma comes with a number of dust and hay fever allergies. It exacerbates the asthma and can cause an asthma attack. Which is what you had in the classroom. The damp of the dungeons combined with the dust from the cauldrons triggered an attack."

"What does this mean for Harry?" he asked tightening his hold on the boy he had come to love over the year before. Said boy peeked out from under his fringe, cuddling even closer and, at Pomfrey's sympathetic look, buried his face in the black robes.

"It means I can't play Quidditch doesn't it?" She nodded, "It would be too much of a strain on your body. You can still fly if you have a heart monitor charm and don't become too winded. I will draw up a list of potions you will need to take weekly. Make sure he gets them," she said with the last comment addressed to Severus. He nodded and she left. Harry sighed and looked fairly miserable.

"Well I do have some good news I was able to get guardianship over you. You never have to go back to those relatives"_ horrendous monsters that should be tortured to death "_of yours." Harry looked up a gleeful expression on his face, "Really?" at Severus' nod he threw his skinny arms around the dour man's neck. "Thank you thank you thank you" Severus peeled the boy off him.

"Alright, alright settle down, but I want you to move to the dungeons with me so I can keep a better eye on you and your condition. I will have a house elf move your things to the new room. Come on, I want to get you settled and into bed." He set the small boy on the ground stood up and straightened his robes. Then transfigured Harry's pajamas into a day robe.

/sweet little harry\\\

The raven followed his guardian out of the infirmary and into the hallway. Noticing that Harry was having a tough time keeping up he bent down and picked him up. The child gave a startled squeak and clung to Severus' neck. The dour man snorted and started his way toward the dungeons.

"I want you to stay at least a week in bed to make sure you are completely recovered. Okay?" Harry nodded, "Can Draco come and visit? And Ginny and Luna?" he asked giving Severus his best puppy dog look. Severus sighed and nodded reluctantly not really wanting three extra energetic teens running around his – and now Harry's – rooms. "Fine but short amount of times for each and an even shorter time for all three. Okay?"

He arrived at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that was the entrance to his rooms. "Password," ancient founder asked with a heavy accent. "Asphodel" the portrait swung open and he was once again glad that he had a portrait that didn't want to chat or know why he was carrying a student. They entered and Harry glanced at his potions professor's room.

It wasn't like you would expect it to be. It was mostly dark colors, green, blue, and black but it was then off set by the fact that all of his furniture was made of light wood. He set the child down on the ground and showed him around.

"The room we are in now is the sitting room this is where you will do your homework in the evenings." He led him to an open doorway and the room behind it. "This is the kitchen." Back through the living room to where two doors were. One was black and the other one was blue. "The black door is my room and the blue is yours. Harry if you ever need me at night or you have a nightmare than I want you to come and get me alright?" "Alright."

"Why don't you settle in while I get dinner ready?" Harry opened the door and gasped it was the most beautiful room he had ever laid eyes upon. The walls were blue with a soft green trim. The bed was a beautiful sky blue without the canopy. Harry was thankful for this because the canopy and curtains always made him feel a little claustrophobic. The dresser was a dark walnut with many different drawers.

The closet was a walk in and held the majority of his still meager wardrobe. Even though he had gone shopping over the break he was still sorely lacking in the clothes department. The room had a small desk for homework with a lamp on either end. The desk chair was also a plush blue and looked like you would be able to sit for hours in it. That was one of his main problems with his work.

He had to spend a lot of time on it to get it right but the regular chairs made his back hurt a lot. The corner held a rocking chair and it sat underneath an enchanted window. It showed the east and you could see the lake and distant mountains. He sat on the bed and sunk into the softness. It made him want to go to sleep right away. Before he got the chance though Severus entered and looked around.

"The castle did a very nice job didn't it?" he asked. Harry nodded enthusiastically. Severus' lips quirked up at the end, what passed as a smile in his world. "Well come along then dinner is ready." Dinner was a quiet affair which for which Harry was glad. The great hall was always so noisy he hated it.

/sweet little harry\\\

Harry was laying under the covers reading. Severus came in in his silent way. "Bed time Harry." Harry nodded and set the book he as reading aside. Severus tucked the covers in, ran his fingers through the raven locks and walked out. He knew that Severus had to the best of his abilities showed his affection, but he was not a very affectionate man. Harry though didn't care, he had never had any positive affection when he was a kid and anything he got was fine with him.

He thought back on the day and all that had happened and realized that he wished he had this when he was younger. He wished there was a way for him to go back in time so that Sev ended up with him. He sighed and snuggled down knowing that that was impossible and he would have to do with what he got.

_Note_

_Okay it has been brought to my attention a few things that need clarification. Here is a review I got._

"_Sirius died at the end of Harry's 5th year. Ginny, the summer after, would be 14 until her birthday in August. So at 14, a year before her OWLs, three years before her NEWTs, is studying for her Mastery? She has the equivalent of a 9th-grade education, and you've got her doing college work before high school. Sorry, but I think you should give more background as to how that's possible."_

_So where I live ninth grade is high school. I do not know about other places but here we have a program where high school students can actually take college classes and study for their associate's degree. If you are sixteen you just choose a class and a certain number of them the program (Boces) pays for. I am a ninth grader and yes I am taking a college class and studying for my degree even with only one class. I had to get a waver signed off by the teacher but it is duel enrollment. I know this seems unusual but in my mind Ginny is very smart and would want a head start._

_So if it really bothers you think of it like this, Ginny had a summer internship and decided being a runes master is what she wanted to do. She got a head start on the work for an apprentice because the master she was studying with already said he would take her on as an apprentice. So she was variably in a roundabout way studying for her mastery._


	5. Rewritten 5

Chapter 5

Harry walked calmly to potions. He entered the dark classroom and looked over the students sitting there until his eyes came to rest on Draco. He walked over to his stool and sat down. Harry smiled at Draco who in turn smiled at his little friend. The door slammed open and Snape stalked in.

"Considering that we were interrupted yesterday we are going to repeat the potion." Several people groaned,

"The Aetas Vester Mutatio potion shows the true age of someone, no matter what has been done to them. This is a very volatile potion, so try not to blow anything up. Instructions are on the board, ingredients in the cupboard. Begin." Everyone scrambled from their seats.

Harry chopped, diced and ground the ingredients letting the menial work sooth his tattered nerves. Draco set their potion to simmer and glanced over the table. The blonde noticed that they were missing the snake scales. He made his way back to the cupboard to retrieve them, never noticing Granger and Weasley glancing at each other or the muggleborn picking up some diced rakier and tossing into the unprotected cauldron.

He did turn in time to see their cauldron explode coating his friend in the liquid. Harry gave a gasp and once again collapsed in potions, this time in agony. Snape hurried over and banished the potion from his skin but the damage had already been done.

"Everyone out!" he roared and watched from the corner of his eye as they scrambled out the door. He bent over the sweet boy, examining his condition. He heard a locking charm being put into place and noticed his godson hurrying over.

"We should move him to my quarters. The next hours will not be pleasant for him." The black-haired man picked up the little raven and carried him to the back of the classroom the blonde boy following close behind him. He opened the hidden door there to reveal a staircase that led to his and Harry's chambers.

He moved through his living room to Harry's room. Already the altered potion was beginning to take effect and he was looking smaller by the minute. Severus entered the blue room and pulled back the covers on the bed. With a gentleness Draco had never seen his godfather possess, the dour man laid Harry down on the bed and pushed a bit of hair out of the boy's face.

"What is happening to him Uncle Sev?" The dark haired man startled at the question, having forgotten Draco was there. He realized the blonde must have followed all the way down. He gave a soft sigh that was not very synonymous with his personality. "The potion was very exact and with the added rakier, it made it into an irreversible de-aging potion. I don't know how much was added so I don't know how young he will become. But with how fast it is moving it will probably be very.

He will have to go back and re-do his schooling from the point where he was de-aged. Some of his memories might be affected, but we won't know what until the potion finishes and he wakes. You should go back to your dorm this is going to take a while and you have class tomorrow." Draco glared at the suggestion.

"I am not leaving my best friend by himself while he is de-aged. I am guessing he is going to be in a lot of pain and will need as much support as he can get. He is the only person that accepted me completely right from the beginning when my parents switched sides. A little dumb on his part, but very honorable. He not only buried the hatchet between us, he _Incendo _it and scattered the ashes so, no! I will not _go back to my dorm_, I am going to stay right here till he wakes up."

Severus just looked more and more amused through his godson's rant and by the end had to stifle a chuckle that threatened to erupt from his throat. The blonde looked very self-righteous throughout the entire thing, and it was nice to see the normally apathetic boy being worked up over something. It seemed Harry had the ability to bring out the best in everyone.

Draco summoned a couple of chairs for them to sit in while they waited. Severus absently noted that they were incredibly comfortable, but his mind was more on cataloguing the potions the boy was going to need when he woke up. Harry began to squirm in his sleep, obviously in a lot of pain. Severus gently bundled the boy in his arms, and settled him on his lap. The raven gave a soft sigh of happiness and snuggled closer to his guardian. It seemed the upright position relieved him of his pain. At least for now.

/sweet little harry\\\

A few hours passed with the two discussing what was going to happen with the boy they were looking after. Severus was thinking of moving to America with Harry, to give him a new start. With the war and Voldemort they had both been hailed as heroes, and had not a moment of peace. America had not been involved in the war being so removed so it was unlikely that they would get the same reactions there as in the UK.

The monotony was broken a few times when Harry let out pained whimpers and Severus adjusted his position or handed him to Draco to relieve, or when one of them sent a patronus with a message to the headmaster of his condition. When the caretaker's hunger got too great to be ignored, Draco called a houself and had it bring them food.

The hours passed with Harry waking occasionally, in pain and not very lucid, begging his uncle to stop. This nearly brought tears to his guardian's for what he had to endure. The aspiring potion's master (Draco), knew that they were nearing the end of the process when he became more restless. Moving around a lot and squirming. The minutes ticked past and Draco began to believe his friend was never going to wake up.

His deprecating thoughts were interrupted by a moan and shamrock eyes opening to look at them. He gazed blearily at his guardian and friend. "W-what happened?"

"Harry you have been de-aged, we don't know what age yet, but you look 4 or 5. I'm sorry but it's permanent." The green eyes filled with tears at the thought of what happened to him. He felt himself being lifted and settled in a lap and cuddled against a strong chest. He thought it was Severus but when he looked up it was Draco.

Draco let him cry for a few minutes, then lifted Harry's chin to get the little boy to look at him. "Now don't despair, I've always wanted a little brother to look after and spoil. And now I have one." Harry sniffled a few times and settled down.


	6. Rewritten 6

Chapter 6

The blonde swiped a few remaining tears from his face and gazed into the beautiful eyes. "Harry," Severus piped up, "we can check your age now if you want." At the hesitant nod he waved his wand in a complicated manner and cast a nonverbal spell. He was incredibly surprised, nine years old. The boy was miniscule. "You are nine years old." At the upset look Severus rushed to reassure him, "It's not so bad Harry. In a couple years you can go to school. And with you being de-aged you can attend any school you want. I was thinking one in America."

Harry looked slightly better at this statement. "For now we need to go and see the Headmaster." Carey slithered into the room and looked at her master being cuddled by the blonde one.

"**Master! Are you alright? Why is the blonde one holding you and why are you even smaller than before? Did someone hurt you? Ooh I'll kill those bastards, rip them to shreds and present the remains to you. Who is the dark one? Is he your new protector? If he hurts you I'll kill him for you.**" Harry looked a bit dazed at all the questions.

"**Carey calm down. I am fine, there was a potions accident and I have been de-aged. The blonde one, I mean Draco is holding me because I was upset, yes Severus is my new protector and I will pass on your message to him." **Harry switched back to English. Both Draco and Severus just looked confused at what was happening, though Draco looked happy that Harry kept his present.

"Severus this is my familiar Carey. I told you about her at dinner the other day. She says that if you hurt me she will kill you. Though otherwise she will be your best friend. She was a birthday present." "Who on earth would give you a poisonous snake for your birthday?" Draco looked a bit uncomfortable at his question. He coughed awkwardly and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should have known it was you." Severus said with a glare.

He rolled his eyes and left to fetch the potions for Harry the whole time muttering about idiot blondes buying little boys dangerous presents. Draco glanced at the boy still sitting in his lap and they both burst out laughing, they laughed for a few minutes until they heard Severus coming back. Draco shushed Harry but the raven-haired boy couldn't keep in all his giggles.

He buried his face in Draco's chest to smother them. Severus eyed the two of them suspiciously. "Harry you need to take these potions. Then we are going up to see the Headmaster to inform him of your condition." He handed him a pain reliever and a pepper-up. After Harry had downed them he motioned to Draco to hand him his ward. He sat the boy on his hip in a motion that was vaguely reminiscent of what he did when Harry was a baby.

/sweet little harry\\\

He picked up the floo powder and called out, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office," and stepped through with Harry in his arms. Draco soon followed after them. Albus looked very grave when they entered, "Ah my dear boys. Please have a seat. We have some things to discuss." Severus and Draco sat in chairs and Harry settled in Severus' lap. "First things first, Harry how much of your life do you remember?" Albus asked. Harry thought for a moment before responding, "I remember the Stone, the Chamber, Sirius, most of the tournament although there are some blank spots and the Ministry last year. Oh and Severus becoming my guardian. That's it."

Tears welled up in his eyes again, "I don't remember anything else, not my schooling or friends, in fact Ginny and Draco are pretty fuzzy too." Albus sighed and, and in that moment, looked all of his advanced age, "Death Eaters Are still on the loose, and Draco I'm sorry to say that, your parents were caught in a raid last night. Both were killed, Severus is now your legal guardian."

"Headmaster I'm sorry to say this but I'm not really going to miss them. They were never really parents and I felt more like a guest in the manor than someone who lived there. Uncle Sev has always been more of a parent than either of them." Albus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Severus you know that all three of you are in danger with the Death Eaters on the loose. I think that you should disappear for a while. I am friends with the headmistress of a small school in America. Right now she is looking for a new potions teacher. You could go and teach while the boys could attend the school. It's in Wyoming and as I understand it the whole state doesn't have that many people. I believe that they would be willing to take Harry a couple of years early. If he is too young to attend. What is his condition by the way?"

"Harry is about nine years old. Since he has been de-aged to exactly the way he was a nine he is malnourished and a little emotional." At the headmasters look of befuddlement he hastened to explain. "There is no true de-aging potion because the conditions are almost impossible to replicate. It was purely by chance that this potion was discovered and is only mentioned in the most arcane texts. The fact is that Granger thought the potion would simply explode coating him and Draco and causing large amounts of pain."

The headmaster looked concerned at the thought of a Gryffindor intentionally trying to hurt someone. "The number of years taken off is determined by how much rakier was added. This potion would be widely popular except that the rakier has to be added at the exact moment for the effect to happen. It is only this ingredient added at the exact moment that will allow the cauldron to explode and de-age whoever gets coated in the liquid. Because of these circumstances no one has ever been able to recreate it. So it was only Harry's awful luck that allowed this to happen."

Albus looked amused as the man went off on another tirade about the likelihood of the rakier and what it would have done if the potion had been even slightly off. Draco was listening with rapt attention, considering this was his future career. Harry too would have but he had the body of a small boy, and it was telling him that it was nap time. Draco watched as his new little brother gave a soft yawn and snuggled closer to the potion's master.

Albus held up a hand to stop the man from continuing knowing they would be there all day if he did. "While I am sure you can explain to me every facet of this potion and all the variances you have a tired little boy in your arms who looks like he is in desperate need of a nap." Harry probably would have argued this if he hadn't been so tired and Severus' arms so warm. He dozed off while his guardian looked down on him in fondness. Draco knew that the Headmaster and his guardian needed to talk things over so he offered to take Harry back to the quarters for his nap.

/sweet little harry\\\

Severus watched as the blonde flooed back to the rooms with Harry held in his arms. "Albus we need to do something about those brats who attempted to hurt my Harry. I am thinking dismemberment would be a suitable punishment." The old man looked disapprovingly at the raven haired Slytherin. "Severus you are still not allowed to dismember anyone. We talked about this when Sirius got out of prison. No, we must do this with subtlety so no one knows that it was us that got revenge."

Severus thought it over for a moment. "What if we take everything from them, without them even knowing?" Albus looked interested and leaned forward as Severus began to explain his plan. With that set in mind he took the long way to his quarters to help clear his head. He arrived to Draco sitting in the reclining rocking chair with Harry sound asleep in his arms. In that moment he felt his icy heart melt a little knowing that both boys were his.

The evening passed quietly with Harry waking and being fed his dinner and then sent to bed. The poor child was exhausted with how the day had progressed. Draco stayed up for a while until he too got tired and went to bed. Severus sat it the leather chair and sipped a glass of white wine. It would be whiskey but he had sworn off whiskey when he got Harry, not wanting to take the same path his father had.

The school in America was a good idea especially with Bellatrix Lestrange on the loose. He knew the insane black would be after his boys. Yes, America as a fine idea.


	7. Rewritten 7

Chapter 7

Severus sat in the small portkey departure room with Harry in his lap. The boy, while he still had some of his memories, had the mentality of an abused nine year old and refused to go anywhere without Severus or Draco. They still had twenty minutes until they left New York and went to Wyoming. The dour man felt his legs go numb and lifted the tiny raven off his lap. Draco sat next to him with a book in hand, so he set the raven on the blonde boys lap. Draco sent him an annoyed look and shifted around Harry.

After he was in a tolerable position he went back to his book, but Harry was bored. He tugged on the older boys sleeve. Draco looked down at his "brother" with a questioning look. They had decided with the death eaters on the loose that the two would pose as Severus' sons. It wasn't hard for Draco since he had basically thought of his godfather that way since he was a kid but Harry had some trouble.

Without any positive parental affection he was thrown for a loop with how he was supposed to act around. Severus and Draco. He gave Draco a pleading look that the blonde had come to determine as his 'please entertain me' look. He sighed and resigned himself to not finishing his book today. "What do you want to do Harry?" Harry gazed up at him with his pretty green eyes. He was cute as a little kid, even as malnourished as he was.

"We should, umm I don't know. Do you have any games? Or cards we could play a card game." Severus shot them both and amused look as he saw Draco attempting to come up with something for the two of them to do. "It doesn't matter much boys we are leaving for New York City in a few minutes so just hold out a bit longer and we will be there." Harry nodded and just decided to zone out into his thoughts. Before they knew it their names were called and they were whisked of to the states. They landed in the arrival zone and Severus glanced around a bit to get his bearings.

After a harried time getting through security and customs they found themselves walking through JFK Airport and Portkey Terminal simply trying to find a way out of the maze. Draco was reading every sign they passed and Harry was just trying to keep up with their long strides. Severus noticed he was lagging behind and scooped him up into his arms. Draco spotted a sign that said Ground Transportation and Baggage Claim and pointed it out to his father and little brother.

Severus gave a sigh of relief at getting out of the horrible place. They exited and snagged a taxi. "Where to?" the cab driver questioned. "The Lucerne Hotel" Severus answered. They settled in for a cab ride to their hotel and all previous tiredness vanished from him as soon as Harry got a glimpse of the city. He was glued to the window for the rest of the ride into Manhattan.

The potion's master had done quite a lot of research when looking for a hotel to stay at in the metropolis. He had looked for something quiet, clean and fairly affordable. This place had rave reviews from everyone that stayed there. It was on the upper west side and was within walking distance of several museums, central park, and a number of restaurants. He told little facts to the boys as they rode into the island.

Harry seemed to absorb the information like a cup of tea does sugar. Draco was finding it fairly terrifying the way the cab seemed to weave in and around the other vehicles and was on the wrong side of the road. By the time they had reached the hotel it was about seven New York time, and he could tell his sons were exhausted.

He had finally given up the fight of not calling them that in his head and just went with it. There were after all now his sons. They exited into the steamy air of the city and paid the cab driver. They entered into the old fashioned hotel and approached the front desk.

"Hi how may I help you today?" The thought that the woman was entirely to cheerful crossed all three of their minds, but none of the travelers voiced it. "I have a reservation under Snape." Sev made a real effort to be courteous but it just came off as disdainful. "Oh yes here we go, everything seems to be in order here are your room keys. You are in room 515 the Double Deluxe. Enjoy your stay here at the Lucerne and feel free to call down or come down to the front desk in you have any problems."

Severus barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Draco didn't even try to. They walked over to the lift and entered. Sev hit the button for floor five and Harry gave a great big yawn. The thought crossed Severus' mind that Harry seemed to always be tired and that maybe he should take the boy to see a healer. They looked for their room and found that they were of course at the end of the hall, because you can't stay some place without your room being in the most out of way place.

After entering the spacious room the boys all gave a sigh of relief that their luggage had been sent along to the hotel and not lost. "Alright there is a little restaurant downstairs, so change and wash up and we will go eat." The younger two slipped into the bathroom to freshen up and change into decent clothing. Harry came out wearing a pair of black slacks and an adorable blue collared shirt. Draco was wearing tan slacks paired with a white collared shirt and a green tie. Sev, like Harry, was wearing black slacks but with a black collared shirt and tie.

The man waited for Draco to finish styling his hair and attempted to get Harry's ridiculous mop under control. It wasn't working, at all. He finally gave up and sat waiting for the blonde to finish. Severus wondered if there was like a shampoo or something he could buy. He would shop around when they got to their new home. Draco exited the bathroom and the three walked down to the restaurant next to the hotel lobby. After a lovely, if a bit exotic meal, at the high class French restaurant the three went to their room to retire for the evening.

Severus was a bit worried about the asthma. No matter what potions Harry took he didn't seem to be any stronger. He was constantly tired. He distantly wondered if perhaps the boy needed allergy shots. Albus had recommended a healer in the town they would be living in so he would make an appointment. He added that to his ever growing list of mental notes. There were two beds and he decided that Harry should share with him instead of Draco.

That way if Harry began to have trouble breathing at night he would be able to tell. He thought a bit about what they should do the next day to explore the city. He drifted off content in the thought that he had the two most important people in his life safe from the remaining Death Eaters.

Unbeknownst to him across the ocean one of the last remaining Blacks was planning her revenge against the boy who had killed her master. She was going to get that traitor Snape while she was at it.


	8. Settling In

Chapter 8

The week in New York flew by, and though they found themselves having a wonderful time each of the British citizens found they missed something about home.

Severus especially found that he missed the ability to go into any coffee shop and get a proper cup of tea. The Americans it seemed drank less tea and more coffee. So while there were specialty coffees on every corner, one couldn't find a simple cup of breakfast tea.

Draco having just gotten used to the muggle world in Britain was having a hard time simply adjusting to the American muggle world. The cars drove on the other side of the road, the accents were odd and came in at weird intervals. You could be talking to a person in what sounded like one of those flat accents and then bam, a weird twist of words or a horrid saying.

Harry was by far doing the best out of them. Having grown up in the muggle world, he had watched quite a bit of American TV, so a lot of those things really didn't bother him. Besides he liked juice more than tea anyway and all of the little cafes had orange juice. He did find that he missed the way that Londoners spoke. The travel unfortunately was just as hard as going to New York was. The Denver Airport was massive and the thing you needed was practically on the other side of it. They arrived at their last airport and looked around.

It was tiny. In such a huge contrast to the other two the one plane, one gate and you can literally see everything because it is right there, was relieving to them. Severus had ahead of time had a taxi arranged to meet them at the airport. He was not looking forward to relearning how to drive but knew he would need practice if he was going to drive in a country where everyone drove on the wrong side of the road.

Both Severus and Draco found themselves wishing for the last of the Death Eaters to be rounded up so that they could go home to what they knew. Harry on the other hand was having a grand ol' time. He had never traveled and found himself loving all of the new things he was seeing and learning. He also couldn't wait to go to school.

Apparently the town they were living in had its very own magic school. One that, because of the size of the town, was not a boarding school. So he got to go home everyday to his own bedroom and house. They arrived at the house that Dumbledore had arranged for them to have and were stunned. It was beautiful little cabin at the base of the mountain. It had four bedrooms, a master-bath and another full bathroom. It had a study, a living room, a family room, a full dining room and a complete kitchen. Dumbledore mentioned that it had been in his family for years and that it was recently renovated.

Apparently all of the trees had been carefully cleared away from around the house to prevent fire from taking it. There were spells to repel fire also added. Severus made a note to make sure he didn't do anything to get written out of Dumbledore's will. The house and property were probably worth a fortune.

It was decided that Draco would have the attic bedroom, Severus would have the stunning master bedroom and Harry would get the bedroom next to Severus'. Most of their things had been sent ahead and were in boxes around the house. Severus used a spell to summon each of the boxes to him, then sent them to their appropriate place. He then sent the boys to unpack their boxes. Harry entered to find a room similar to his one at Hogwarts. Beautiful blue walls, soft plush rug and a window looking out over their land. His bed was a twin without any bedding on it. He decided that that was a good place to start.

He made the bed then opened a box with his clothing in it. This room was quite a bit smaller than his at Hogwarts so he placed his clothing in the dresser, his coats and shoes in the closet and noticed that it didn't look quite as barren as back home. Harry placed all of his books on the shelf then set his terrarium for Carey on top of it. He unpacked his last few items then glanced around in satisfaction.

The three of them had a quiet evening of dinner and books before retiring early to help catch on some of the sleep they lost on the way there.

The evening ended cool and peaceful as the three rested up for the next challenges.


End file.
